The elementals
by the darkside of life
Summary: Four new senshi show up and lay claim to the earth, how will the old senshi react? 'It came out of no where. In the middle of the day. It sent people running, screaming and falling to the floor. The senshi were not prepared for what happened that day...'
1. chapter 1

The elementals

Chapter 1

By: Darkside

AN: Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

Setsuna = ? I forget

It had been 3 years. A whole 3 years since the last youma had attacked. A whole 3 years sense of peace and quiet, no fighting, no worries. All the senshi had just finished their Junior year at Juuban High School and were out for summer. Haruka had won 2 first place trophies and was considered the top racer in the world, her girlfriend, Michiru, had become one of the most famous musicians in the world. Setsuna on the other hand, was just another top of the line clothes designers half the time and the rest was spend at the time gate. Hotaru was in her freshman year with Chibi-Usa and lived with Haruka and Michiru has their daughter. 

Usagi still lived in her old house, except she was on top of her school, though she was still a bubble head, she dated Mamoru who lived on his own in America, studying to become a doctor. Rei lived at the temple with Grandpa and Chad, all though she now dated Chad but still had to keep Grandpa away from all the girls. Ami lived with her mother, or more by herself since her mother was never there, she was currently going out with Greg, even though she still got some rashes from his notes. Makoto was making it as a great cook, she was working at the 'Chi Dinning' as a sort of apprentice cook, she was making a good living off of that, she turned the restaurant into a four star one with her cooking. 

Minako was currently filling in as a model before she launched her acting career after high school, she figured she had a year, she had moved in with Makoto when her parents moved to Europe. And to the much surprise of the senshi, the Starlight's had stayed, after cleaning up the civil war on their own planet after Princess Kakyuu had been finally repeated dead. Taiki, Seiya and Yaten all lived in a studio apartment and carried their lives out as idols of the teenage world.

All in all, they had a great lives going for them, 3 years.... they still couldn't believe it. It was prefect. All most too prefect, all most too quiet. 


	2. chapter 2

The elementals

Chapter 2

By: Darkside

It came out of no where. In the middle of the day. Out of no where. It sent people running, screaming and falling to the floor. The senshi were not prepared for what happened that day. 

An unfamiliar sound woke Usagi from her sleep, she turned and looked at her clock, 12:00 exactly. She looked around her room, her blurry eyes looking for the source of the beeping. Her eyes rested on her dresser, jumping out of bed, immediately awake. She ran for her watch, picking it up and opening the top, to see not Rai but Sailor Mars. "Usagi, we have a problem here, a youma, and we could really use Eternal Sailor Moon. Get to the park as soon as you can!" Usagi nodded, grabbed her long forgotten hensin locket and ran out the door, followed closely by Luna, who had been rudely waken when Usagi stepped on her. "Usagi where are we going?!" "The park, There has been an attack." Luna gaped, she couldn't believe it. It took so long for another enemy to show up, not that she minded the peace in between. 

"SLIVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" There instead of Usagi, there ran Eternal Sailor Moon, her pace visibly increasing. And instead of Luna the cat, Luna the human ran right beside her. "We've go to hurry." They ran even faster toward the park. They got there just as Jupiter had just let out her oak evolution attack, the monster just let the attack hit it. The youma looked at her, it's yellow cat like eyes piercing her mind. The youma looked surprisingly human, it stood on two legs with red skin and long black hair that swirled around her like it had a mind of it's own. Suddenly the yellow eyes were getting to her, her head ached and she gripped it in pain. Sailor Star Fighter was at her side in no time. "Whatever you are doing stop it." Sailor Uranus warned, boosting up her attack. The creature just laughed, "You can do nothing. You are all a pathetic excuse for senshi. You can't even protect one of the lowest princesses in the cosmos." "LOWEST! THAT'S IT! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Once more the youma just let the attack hit it, laughing even more. "You see what I mean?" Usagi let out a shrill scream and clutched her head harder, trying to force the pain from her head. Just then the pain stopped, she looked up.

The youma stood back, fear in it's eyes for the first time as it looked up to the roof. "This is the most pathetic thing I've seen since planet Geneva." A voice from the roof of a close by building. "That's not a nice thing to say Ifie. Just because they haven't been trained, doesn't mean their pathetic." Came a second voice. "How did you find me here?" The youma screeched at them. "Well, it was really all a ca-winky-dink. We received a distress call from the Leader and Queen of the Silver Millenium, and that called has been going for the last few days from down here, on this 'Earth', so we came to check it out." Another voice rang out in a sing-song voice. "So I suggest that you ether fight or run. But ether way your going to die by my hands. You've out run us only on luck till now." The first voice yelled down. A shadow following the voice. What landed was a total shock to all the senshi.

A woman, no older than 26 stood in between them and the youma, her back to them. All they could see was that she had long black hair that was tied back into a tight braid that hung down to her knee caps. She looked about 5'7 and wore a blood red cape with hood that pooled around her on the ground. She lifted her arm above her head, she wore knuckle gloves and what they could see, she wore no sleeves. "I call upon the goddess of war and death. POISON DRAGON BITE!!!!!!" A large red dragon sprouted from her hand and swirled up to the air and then came down eyes burning and literally ate the youma, screaming to the end. "That had to be the easiest thing I've done all week." The woman tilted her head up to the roof and the senshi saw her face. She had a natural tan to her skin and her dark red lips were set in a smirk and bangs half way covered her dark blue showing no mercy to anyone who stood in her way.

Her attention turned from the roof to the senshi, her cold eyes resting on them. At a front view they saw she wore a Chinese style dress with no sleeves, it was a deep blood red that matched her cloak, on it a bight orange tiger design was clawing over the dress. It's slits ran all the way up her legs to her middle thigh, this allowed them to see her blood red boots that came up to her knees. "Who are you?" Pluto asked, bring the woman's cold stare onto her. "Sailor Pluto. Guardian of the gates of time and keeper of the key. You are the one person that should know who me and my colleges are." The woman said with a little puzzelment in her voice. "I don't care who you are, but you better tell you 'colleges' to come out where we can see them, or they'll be crisp." Mars said, bringing her own attack to stand-by. This caused a cruel laugh from the woman in front of them. She made a mock bow, "As my lady wishes. Come on down ladies, we'll make ourselves known." Just as she said this three other women dropped down beside the first. 

"I am Sailor Shiva. Protector and Ruler of water and wisdom." This came from the shortest of them, she stood 5'1 with a ice blue cape and hood, she had milky white skin that shown an eerie glow in the sun. Her sun blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail that hung to her shoulders, small strands falling to ether side of her crystal blue eyes. Unlike the first, she wore a tight blue shirt that flared at the elbows and went down to her hands, it was dark blue with a light blue phoenix in the middle, she wore deep blue almost black slack like pants, that went down to the very tips of her shoes, but they could still see she wore high heels, boosting her to the 5'1 she was. She bowed to the senshi and they saw she too wore knuckle gloves.

"I am Sailor Ekio. Protector and Ruler of the earth and blood." This was the same voice that spoke the second time from the roof. She stood, right next to the first woman, looking rather small at 5'4 and fragile to her other's muscular build and pale, almost sickly white skin to the first ones tan. She had black wavy hair that hung loosely to her chin and bright green eyes, that looked like they would shine even in the darkest night, her bangs flew loosely into her eyes, though she did nothing to move them away. Just like the others, she wore a forest green cape and hood, under it she wore almost exactly a sailor uniform that they wore. Except this one had no sleeves or collar, but instead ended in a V cut around her neck. It was dark green with a black cat in the middle, her skirt just as small as the rest ended a little to soon, but there was only about two inches before her boots began and covered the rest. She also wore knuckle gloves. She wore a genuine smile on her pink lips.

"I am Sailor Pandora. Protector and Ruler of the wind and purity." This was the same sing-song voice that had spoken the third time. This one was very peculiar looking. Her light brown hair was tied into two large buns on ether side of her head, showing she had lots of hair, she stood about 5'3 with light brown skin. Around each bun there was a band that had two string with bells hanging off them. No one could see her eyes, because they were shut tight in a smile (Think Chichiri from Fushi Yuugi). Once more she too wore a light blue cloak, but hers had arms, and was shut tight, but she waved to them, though no hand was seen, just an oversized sleeve. Just as with her sleeves, the bottom of her robe extended down past her feet, so they could see nothing down there. 

"And me." The first woman said, pausing, "I am Sailor Ifrit. Protector and Ruler of fire and strength." She stopped and let all this soak into the other scouts. She smirked at their blank stares, "I am looking for the one they call Queen Serenity of the Silver Allegiance." Just then Usagi fainted into Fighter's arms.


	3. chapter 3

The elementals

Chapter 3

"I am looking for the one they call Queen Serenity of the Silver Allegiance." Just then Sailor Moon fainted into Fighter's arms. "Moon!" Her fuku flaked and disappeared, leaving her as just Usagi. All the senshi were by her side in a flash(Which is quite a sight, remember there is 12 of them). "Weak." Sailor Ifrit said. The others turned to her, glaring. "Usagi is not weak, she happens to be one of the strongest people in the whole cosmos." Jupiter said glaring at the woman, who just laughed. "If she was so strong, why was a Sydanal able to bring her under it's control. I have no clue what cosmos you live in, but that weakling is a poor excuse of a senshi." As Sailor Ifrit said this, Sailor Ekio hit her, "That wasn't nice Ifie." Sailor Shiva shock her head. "Come on, Pandora, go heal her." Sailor Pandora nodded and walked over to the group of senshi, who got in a defensive circle around Usagi. Pandora looked back at Ifrit, who was still fighting with Ekio, but raised her hand anyway. The senshi found themselves unable to move and helpless as Pandora advanced on Usagi.

Still smiling, she put a sleeve over Usagi, both glowing a soft blue, Usagi opened one of her eyes. She then bolted up right and into Pandora, who feel back on her butt. A small giggle was heard from both as Usagi helped Pandora up. Pandora bowed and walked back to the others. As soon as Pandora was over there, the senshi were unfrozen. "What was that for?!" Uranus yelled at the four, preparing her ultimate attack. Ifrit's face got harder, if that was possible, "I suggest you stop, before you hurt yourself. If you would look, your 'warrior' if fine. A Sydanal leaves poison in the mind of the person they chose and will slowly eat away at them. If you'd open your eyes you would see that Pandora stop this and healed her. I freezed you because you would have attacked Pandora had I not." 

The senshi seemed to be taken back by this remark. "We would never attack a fellow senshi." Usagi said, the senshi gasped at this remark, they looked back at her. "They can't be senshi, I mean look at them." Uranus said, she disliked these four very much. "But they are Uranus. I can feel it. They are a different kind of senshi, but they are senshi." Ifrit smirked, "We can give her brains though." This caused a laugh from some of the senshi, "Or maybe gut instinct?" Shiva said raising an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for my mother?" Usagi said stepping in front of her senshi to face the four. Ekio gasped, "Serenity-hime?" Usagi smiled and nodded. Ekio bowed a little, showing respect, "We come looking for the bearer of the distress signal that was sent out three days ago from the center of the Silver Allegiance. This was the moon of the planet known as Earth. According to out records, the Leader of the moon is Queen Serenity of the Silver Allegiance. We have reason to believe that it was she that sent this signal. That is why we are looking Queen S According to out records, the Leader of the moon is Queen Serenity of the Silver Allegiance. We have reason to believe that it was she that sent this signal. That is why we are looking Queen Serenity."

All looked stunned, "I'm afraid that you have come to late." Usagi said with a sad look in her eyes. "It has been 1034 years since the Silver Allegiance has been destroyed." Mercury said, pulling out her long forgotten pocket computer. "Show me." Mercury looked up at Shiva, "Excuse me?" "Show me. Press that little button in the top right corner that looks like a large square with a circle in it." Mercury gave her a look then pressed the button. A large holographic picture of what was on her screen came up in between them. "So that's what that button does..." Mercury said looking over the hologram. "Computer run history of the Silver Allegiance and Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom." "Running search." Mercury squeaked and almost dropped the computer. "How did you do that?" Neptune asked looking over at Mercury.

"I'm the Protector and Ruler of Water and Wisdom, my home planet makes those." Neptune nodded in understanding. "Program found." A hologram of the moon came up and zoomed in on a part, which held the moon palace. "The Silver Allegiance was formed by the former Queen of the moon, Serenity. During a ball to celebrate the joining of Earth to the other many planets. During this ball the jealous Beryl of the Sun. The moon palace was destroyed and the Silver Allegiance broken. This was the year 968 Earth year. However Queen Serenity had one child, Serenity, who was to be engaged to the prince of earth. She died in the attack and was reborn along with her entire court on Earth." The hologram disappeared and the senshi were all still in shock. "1034 years." Ekio repeated Mercury. "I am terribly sorry for your loss hime, but that's impossible we only got it three days ago." Ifrit said, frowning deeply. "The elders are not going to be happy with this." Ifrit turned her back to them, "Lets go. We have some explaining to do." The others bowed and left with Ifrit. Except they didn't just walk away, they disappeared into thin air.

There was silence as they watch the fading backs of the four new senshi. For some reason none made a move to stop them. "Well." Saturn said as she de-transformed, the others following suit. "Hey look." Hotaru picked up a small piece of paper. "What is it Hotaru?" Haruka walked over to the small child. It was a small business card, on the card was fancy lettering, "Hoshi Kaze." Haruka read out loud. "What is that?" Michiru asked coming up behind her. "No clue." Ami came up and looked over at the card, "It looks like it would come from a restaurant, but it's where those four were standing. Maybe we should look for it." "I know all the restaurants around town and I've never heard of any Hoshi Kaze." Makoto said coming up behind them. 

"We should still look for it." Rei said, "Yeah it's worth a shot." Minako agreed, "Is there an address?" Haruka flipped it over, "Sakura Street." They all thought for a moment, "That street is over by your restaurant Makoto." Makoto thought a moment, "Yeah it's actually a few blocks from here." They exchanged looks, "Shall we?" Seiya asked. They all shrugged and walked from the park to the street. 


	4. chapter 4

The elementals

Chapter 4

By: Darkside

They exchanged looks, "Shall we?" Seiya asked. They all shrugged and walked from the park to the street. Walking down the street, they were a sight to see. Eight woman and three men all around a ninth woman, they seemed to be shielding her from something. As they walked down the street they talked in low voices, their long and shadowy faces telling of what they were talking about. "It might have just been something someone dropped." Yaten said, scowling that they were wasting his day. "If some one did, it would have been more ripped up and dirty, it's perfectly clean and well... prefect." Setsuna said. "Do you remember them, mama, that Ifrit said you did." Setsuna looked at Hotaru, "A little, I remember only a little of them, it's all cloudy, but I remember." 

~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~

All around things were being destroyed. "Your majesty!" Serenity looked up, she felt so helpless, her whole life was crumbling around her and that would be the end of the Allegiance with her. Setsuna looked down at her Queen, she looked broken, "You can still call the elders! They might be able to send reinforces!" Serenity nodded, standing and making her way to the throne room, she flipped a switch that opened a screen, "Elders. This is Queen Serenity of the Sliver Allegiance and Moon Kingdom. We are under attack and need back up. Please send help as soon as you can. I repeat we are under attack, I don't know how long we can hold out. Please help us.." With that the screen exploded and Setsuna grabbed Serenity out of the way just in time. They both knew that the message would be frizzled up and hard to hear, but they hoped someone could come. 

~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~

"But they said they only got the message three days ago." Minako pointed out. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that, and I'm guessing that their time travels slower of longer than ours, or maybe it took the message so long to get to them that it only did reach them three days ago." They all thought, Ami had made a good point. "They didn't seem like the friendliest of people, even for senshi." Rei pointed out. "Sure, but neither were Michiru and Haruka when they first showed up, I'm sure if we ever run into them again, it'll all be all right." Usagi said right back. She had felt a power in them that only the senshi possessed. But theirs seemed different, almost more powerful than hers or the others. 

"There it is." Taiki pointed to a rather large shop across the street, the front side was made totally of glass, the only medal was the frame around the door. In neon lights was 'Hoshi Kaze' and a paper sign on the door read 'open'. "Well, there is no time like the present." They all crossed the street and walked in to the little shop. Around the edge of the walls ran a bar like table, till the far side where there was a counter, there was a stools under each section of the bar table. In the middle of the room there were different size tables, from two people to a large one on the close wall that looked like it could hold ten people. On the walls were various paintings, done in pencil, watercolors, charcoal, pastels, there was even a crayon one. All the pictures were of outer space, planet and stars and stuff. The walls were painted black with wisps of purple, silver and blue. "Nice place." Minako said, looking at the picture to her left, it was of the moon, if you looked really hard you could see almost a palace on the top of the moon, the sky around it glowed an eerie red then faded to the black of the sky, no stars shown in this picture. 

"I'm glad you like it." They all jumped to the voice, they had over looked the woman sitting at a pillar right beside the door. "Painted it myself." She had bright blonde hair that hung loose right beneath her shoulders and crystal blue eyes that contrasted her pale white skin. She wore a black skirt, black high heels and white shirt that was a V-cut and flared at the elbows. "You can set yourself, there are menus at the table, and a waitress will be with you shortly." The woman stood up and walked past the counter and into a back room, which they assumed was the kitchen. "I told you it was a waste of time." Yaten said, turning to leave. "Wait." Minako pointed to the picture that she was looking at. "What?" Yaten said, getting annoyed. "This is a picture of the hologram that Ami brought up and look at the name of it." They all leaned forward to look at the plaque beneath the picture, 'Lost Kingdom of the Moon.' "I think we should stick around for a bit." Makoto said, "If anything it gives us a chance to catch up on things." They all just nodded and sat at the biggest able, just barely fitting.

Usagi picked up the menu and her eyes bulged out, it had just about every kind of food on here. "I'm loving this place all ready." She said as she looked over all the food she could buy. "It's probably just freezer food." Taiki pointed out. "I can assure you it is all real food, and good too." Once more none of them heard the person some up and jumped at the voice. This woman wore the same uniform as the last, but had short black hair tied back into a ponytail and bright green eyes that shone with warmth. "My name is Tenshi and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you anything to drink to start off with?" "No, but I'll take you." Haruka said, flirting with the small girl. Michiru flicked her underneath the table. Tenshi just giggled and held up her left hand, on her ring finger was a gold band with a small red jewel in the middle. "Well then, just break my heart. In that case, I'll take a Pepsi." Haruka got another flick, but just ignored it like the last. The others ordered drinks and started talking, almost totally forgetting about the days events. That was until another girl walked in the door. She wore the same clothes as the first two girls, the store's uniform, but her shirt extended far past her hands and her skirt made a trail after where she walked. Her light brown hair pulled up into large buns and her eyes squeezed shut in a smile. She made quick walking to the back room as Tenshi came out with their drinks.


End file.
